Question: Anthony made $5$ of his first $12$ free throw attempts. If he makes $2/3$ of his next $24$ attempts, by how many percentage points will he increase his overall success rate percentage? Express your answer to the nearest whole number.
Answer: If Anthony makes $2/3$ of his next $24$ attempts, he will make another $16$ free throws. Then he will have $5 + 16 = 21$ successful throws in $12 + 24 = 36$ attempts. That's a success rate of $21/36 = 7/12$, which is $58.3\%$. His success rate before was $5/12$, which is $41.6\%$. The increase is $58.3 - 41.6 = 16.7$, or $\boxed{17\%}$ to the nearest whole number.